Isa
Isa (short for Isaline)Sanderson, Brandon. Infinity Blade: Awakening. pp. 151. is a professional thief and Siris's companion in the beginning of Infinity Blade 2, and the secondary protagonist of the series. She joined Siris in Infinity Blade: Awakening. History Infinity Blade: Awakening When Siris returned to Raidriar's castle, he was attacked by Isa while she was trying to steal the blade from him, After the situation was settled, she agreed to accompany and guide him in exchange for The Infinity Blade if he dies. After a short time, Isa again attempted to kill Siris, but failed. Isa then persuaded Siris to allow her to lead him to Saydhi. Isa explained that Saydhi is an information dealer, and if Siris can defeat her Titans, she would tell him where to find the Worker of Secrets. After killing Saydhi, Siris lost the Infinity Blade to Raidriar, who attempted to kill him. Before the sword could strike (killing Siris permanently), Isa shot him in the head, allowing him to instead be reborn. Infinity Blade II After defeating Saydhi, Siris is confronted by the God-King and the Dark Knight. To stop his soul from being absorbed by the Infinity Blade, she shoots a crossbow bolt at Siris' head to ensure that he is reborn. She is not seen again until the end of the game, when Siris is betrayed by the Worker of Secrets. At the end of the credits, Isa is shown walking up to the castle, the same way Siris does whenever the next Rebirth begins. It is assumed that she will free Siris, possibly to be in the next add-on update as stated in the "future updates" section of the game. Personality Isa is initially deceptive in character, although she will joke around, portraying herself as an insightful ally to Siris, while taking the opportunity to betray him whenever she can. When Siris asks why she can't simply be honest, Isa explains when she tries to be honest people are suspicious of her even more. Isa says she has a habit of gambling with the odds. Instead of fighting in the Aegis Forms as Siris and the Deathless do, she attacks from afar with her crossbow. She believes the God King promotes the idea of honorable duels in order to prepare for enemies in advance, and have more control over the situation. By the end of Infinity Blade: Awakening, she proves her loyalty to Siris by coming to his rescue when he is attacked by multiple Titans, seriously wounding herself in the process. However, she asserts that if Siris permanently dies during his quest, she will not hesitate to retrieve the Infinity Blade for herself. Evidence suggests that Isa is not from Lantimor as she speaks with an accent and will mix up words for which she blames the language. Isa knows many things about the deathless, including how to recognize one based on their breathing while sleeping that causes her to attempt to kill Siris, which worries Raidriar. Notes. *What is strange is how she knows much about the Deathless, including how she knew Siris was one of them. *SHE SLEPT WITH SIRIS. Gallery Photo (2).png IMG_0619.png infinitybladecheats.PNG References Category:Characters